


Paging Nurse Rory, the Doctor Will See You Now

by alt_universe_me



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, mentions self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_universe_me/pseuds/alt_universe_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory has a little talk with the Doctor. Inspired by this quote from Eleven: “So, what do you do around here to stave off the self-harm?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paging Nurse Rory, the Doctor Will See You Now

“Doctor?” Rory walked up to where the Doctor was working in the console room.

“Rory. Hand me that laser spanner, will you?”

“Doctor, I wanted to talk to you,” Rory said as he gave him the spanner. The Doctor stopped what he was doing and looked up at Rory.

“Listen, Rory,” the Doctor said, “About Amy. I mean, I like Amy, but there’s nothing you have to worry about. I mean, I’m sorry about, well, the dream and everything. Really. Very sorry.”

“It’s not about Amy.”

“No? What’s wrong then?"

“You always seem to forget I’m a nurse,” Rory said.

“No, I remember. Why, did you want me to start calling you nurse boy again?”

“No, Rory is just fine. But Doctor, well, the thing is, working in the hospital, you learn to listen for certain things. From patients, I mean. Warning signs that everything might not be all right.”

“What do you mean?” the Doctor was staring Rory down now, placing his full attention on him. Rory shifted on his feet a bit.

“It’s just, you might not want to hear this, but I can’t keep it to myself. Mentioning self-harm so casually, well, it’s worrying.”

“You’re worried about me?” the Doctor said, incredulously.

“Well, I, I don’t mean to imply anything. But I wouldn’t be a very good nurse if I didn’t follow up.”

“I’m not your patient, Rory,” the Doctor said, his voice hardening.

“No, you’re not. In fact, I don’t have any patients right now because I’m here, with you. In outer space in a box. You and Amy, you’re who I’ve got to care for right now. So don’t you dare tell me not to do what comes naturally to me.”

“Oh,” the Doctor said, “Rory, Rory. You don’t understand. You can’t understand. I’m an alien to you, Rory.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean? Because you’re an alien, I shouldn’t bother with you? You don’t need someone to ask how you’re doing? Because I’ll tell you Doctor, you’re gambling more than your own life when you shut everyone out like this.”

“Rory, I--,” the Doctor started to say.

“No, listen. Hear me out. We’ve all just seen what a scary place the inside of your head is. It’s not healthy for you to keep that all to yourself. All I’m asking is that you talk about it before it gets to be too much.”

“And who am I supposed to talk to?”

“Me.”

“You? Rory, I couldn’t…”

“I’ve already seen some of your nightmares, Doctor. And you’d be surprised what I’ve seen at the hospital. I’ve seen parents lose their children, husbands lose wives, people take their own lives and the lives of others. I don’t think you can shock me, Doctor.”

“No, I guess I really can’t, can I? Rory, nurse boy, one who studies other dimensions, comes into my ship and steals my thunder,” the Doctor said. He was smiling now. Suddenly, he grabbed Rory and hugged him tightly.

“So, we’re good?” Rory said after the Doctor let go.

“Yeah,” the Doctor said, ruffling Rory’s hair. “We’re good.”

 

The End


End file.
